Koe
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: A one shot about Rangiku missing Gin (All credit goes to a good friend you gave me idea)


**This is just a one shot. I listened to this song and gave my friend the translations and she told me that it reminded her of Gin and Rangiku. So I have her to thank and if she is reading this then she knows who she is. Note: This is the English lyrics of Koe by Tsukiko Amano or the ones that I got and I don't own bleach**

Rangiku sat by the river, it was no specific river, just a river. All her mind's eye seemed to see was Gin with his smiling face and pale green eyes. She looked at the river longingly

_I used to think_

_What is it I would do?_

_If you lived at the bottom of the sea_

_In order to be next to you _

_I would sacrifice these useless limbs_

If only he was still alive, or if she could see him one last time if only for a second. She wouldn't mind of it was only for a second, if only for a moment

_I wonder how close I would get to you_

_The more I sink into these deep waters_

_I wouldn't mind if I was just a shadow_

_That wondered through and passed you_

She remembered how people looked concerned as they passed her and she had done her best to keep her smiling face on. She did that by remembering Gin's laugh and the jokes they would share but she couldn't anymore, she let the tears take over

_The light that I have left behind lingers in the air_

_It reminds me of the times_

_That we would laugh together_

_But you're not here with me_

_I know that in my heart_

_As these tears fall_

The sun began to rise and she thought to herself

'A new dawn and a new day'

She splashed the river's water on her face to try and get rid of the red eyes. A wind blew strong and hard but she didn't mind.

_I will watch the sun rise high above the clouds_

_Can't you see it purify the ground beneath me?_

_The wind that flows past and warms my heart_

_Tracing the blue ink imprinted on my skin_

She wondered to herself as she dried off her face

'What would he do if he were here now?'

She went through the possibilities

_I used to think_

_What is it I would do?_

_If these words would finally reach you_

She tried to laugh at some of the funnier possibilities but they were taken over by a Gin that was telling her off for being so sad

_I know these thoughts might anger you so please_

_Take my voice and throw it away_

_For so long all I could do is long to be with you_

She felt her throat close and her chest began to hurt as the crying became worse, soon she cried herself to sleep

_The pain returning to open up these old wounds_

_I don't want to see such sad memories_

_Even in a dream_

She dreamt of Gin, the first time they met, the time he gave her a birthday and the time that she thought that she would have had to fight him. The happiness that filled her whenever she saw him

_The warmth that you've left is dissapearing_

_Is it wrong for me to wish I was with you?_

_I just want to sleep wrapped in your arms_

_And sacrifice all that remains for me to be without you_

"Rangiku" someone said in the distance "Come on, wake up, you'll be late again"

She stirred and saw Captain Hitsugaya frowning at her

"Come on, Rangiku"

She nodded once, still dazed with sleep as she saw the sun rise the smallest bit more

_I will watch the sun rise high above the clouds_

_It can no longer purify the ground beneath_

_I just want to sleep wrapped in your arms_

_And sacrifice all that remains of me here_

_The warmth that you've left is dissapearing_

_Is it wrong of me to wish I was with you?_

_That wind that blows past sends chills down my spine_

_Tracing the blue ink imprinted on my skin_

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya groaned as she came to a realisation

She didn't remember his voice. She frowned and dug around in her memory but she couldn't find his voice. She felt the urge to cry

_These places of memories are slowly rotting away_

_The tatoos that spread are not enought to hide this pain_

_I feel I'm forgetting you, your presance fades from my mind_

_Your voice I could recall are only whispers now_

_These places are falling, the memories of you_

_The tatoos that spread are not enough to hide this pain_

She got up and shook her head "Sorry Captain, I'm still half asleep"

"I can tell, come on, we've got work to do"

"Yes Captain" she nodded once as she followed him

But for one last time she turned her head and looked at the sun as she whispered

"Thank you, Gin"

_I feel I'm forgetting you, there's not a trace of you left_

"Thank you, Rangiku" the wind whispered back with his voice

She smiled once to herself before she followed her Captain and started her brand new day

_Your voice I could recall are only whispers now_


End file.
